322
Someone is shot outside Maggie's room while trying to break in. Synopsis Teaser : Tonight, someone may die near Collinwood: a death sudden, unexpected, and violent. At this moment, a decision made by one man will trigger the inevitable march toward destruction. Barnabas Collins, ready to set his plan into motion and remove the threat Maggie Evans poses to him, is prevented from leaving the Old House by the arrival of Dr. Julia Hoffman. Act I Julia insists on speaking to Barnabas, and she confronts him over his intention to kill Maggie. Barnabas denies the accusation and dismisses Willie Loomis' fears as nothing more than a highly strung imagination. The vampire uses his suave charm in an attempt to make Julia believe he has no intention of harming Maggie. But the doctor sees through him. Julia reveals that if Barnabas murders Maggie, then his secret will be brought to light. She has given a letter detailing Barnabas' vampirism to a "trusted friend," and the letter shall be turned over to the authorities in the event of either her or Maggie's death. Barnabas, stunned, congratulates Julia on gaining the upper hand. It seems to him that the wisest course of action available to him is to leave Maggie alone. Meantime, at the Evans cottage, Maggie, startled awake, cries out for her father. Sam Evans rushes into her bedroom where Maggie struggles to tell him about the terrifying sensation she felt of eyes watching her. Indeed, at that very moment, Barnabas glares with great malevolence from an Old House window. Act II Sam checks outside but sees nothing. Maggie chalks her fear up to her imagination. Sam reminds her that Sheriff Patterson's deputies are guarding the house and that she is safe. That fact is little comfort to Maggie. Outside Collinwood, Willie Loomis awaits Julia's return. Deeply skeptical of her assurances, Willie doesn't think it possible to dissuade Barnabas of anything. Julia tells Willie about her threat to the vampire, which is hollow as no letter actually exists. However, as long as Barnabas is unsure, then he will not risk exposure and destruction. Back at the Old House, Barnabas ponders the possibility that Julia was bluffing. The more Barnabas thinks it over, the more he comes to realize Julia's threat was a lie. Determined to carry out his plan, Barnabas starts to leave... only to pause when he senses Sarah Collins' presence. He frantically calls out for his sister, but she does not appear. Act III Joe Haskell brings Sarah's doll to Maggie, who wonders what Sarah was trying to warn her about. Again, Sam and Joe assure her she is well protected. Holding the doll, Maggie feels warm and safe, and she soon drifts back off to sleep. Joe and Sam retire to the living room in order to wait out the night. Meanwhile, Willie becomes increasingly fearful that Barnabas will carry out his threat. He recalls how Barnabas murdered Jason McGuire, and he surmises that David Collins and Burke Devlin will be next. Willie realizes all he can do is stand by and watch as people die around him. Deeply anguished, he wishes he could take action. Act IV Joe and Sam discuss sending Maggie to stay with relatives in Canada, at least until the Collinsport Strangler is caught. Sam has been putting it off, but he knows it to be the right thing to do. Outside, amongst the trees, two deputies are alarmed when they spot a man moving through the shadows. A figure appears outside the French doors of Maggie's room, and Maggie screams as she is awakened by the deputies firing their guns. Sam comforts Maggie as one of the deputies reports that the assailant has been shot with "about five bullets in his back." Memorable quotes : Barnabas: At last, the darkness has come. Goodbye, Maggie Evans. I might have loved you; I might have spared you. But now... you must die. ---- : Barnabas: Maggie Evans must die tonight, and no power on this earth can prevent it! ---- : Willie: (thinking to himself) And all I can do is stand by and watch as long as I live. I'll live with death, people dyin' and worse. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * David Ford as Sam Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Ed Crowley as Policeman * Ted Beniades as Policeman (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * There are two policemen with lines in Act IV, but only one receives on-screen credit. Story * Even though Collinsport has been described as a small fishing village, early episode views of its downtown area suggest a town with a population of at least a few thousand, maybe more, so it would not be correct to suggest everyone in town knows everyone else. Plus, as a small town, its local police force would likely consist of just a handful of men. In his efforts to protect Maggie, the Sheriff would likely have called in help from the county police, or maybe even the state police. So it is not unreasonable that Joe had to prove who he was to visit Maggie. In the 1960's, in a "small fishing village" like , where the fictional Collinsport would likely be located, "50 miles from Bangor," with a population of about 2,000, the five-man police force did not know everyone. Nor would a five-man police force been able to guard one house 24 hours a day without outside help. Thus the person who wrote this cannot have lived in a small town or grown up in one. It's very easy to get to know 2,000 people if you grew up there, went to school, went to church, or did any number of social activities there. A law enforcement officer would be interacting with many people on a daily basis, further increasing his chances of meeting everyone. Seeing as how he was the longtime boyfriend of one of the town's most famous residents, Joe would definitely have been known to everyone except someone who stayed shut in all of the time. Small towns are known for gossip. (This appears to be an explanation of why Joe has to be vouched for by Sam when he comes to the house - since those same police would likely know Willie, it makes sense that they're not locals.) * GHOSTWATCH: Barnabas hears Sarah's flute playing London Bridge. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Killing Maggie (continued from previous episode) / Julia's Letter; Willie: Barnabas killing Maggie. * TIMELINE: Day 121 begins and will end in 326. 3:10am: Maggie sleeps. Bloopers and continuity errors * In act 2 when Julia waits for Willie, it is obvious that the fountain has just been turned on as water is only flowing into the top layer. Moments later as they begin to speak water starts flowing to the bottom layer. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 322 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 322 - To Bite or Not to Bite0322